Heart break, Italy and Romance?
by Life-Goes-On7
Summary: Katniss Everdeen was happy with live, what happens when her best friend and boyfriend cheat on her? When Prim wins a trip to Italy will Katniss allow herself to fall for a cute blue eyed stranger? EVERLARK! Modern day.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is an idea I have had for a while now and I can't get it out of my head so here is the first chapter if I get 5 reviews I will continue and update so enjoy and review!It will be an Everlark story!**_

_**Katniss's POV**_

I sit on the plane next to a sleeping Prim, listening to music, and think about all the things that have happened this week. It is now Friday (thank GOD) and my troubles started on Monday, when I came home to find my now ex-boyfriend going at _it _with who I thought was my best friend. It still remember it like it it happened 5 minutes ago...

_Flashback:_

_I was getting home after dinner with Rue and Jo to celebrate our 3 year anniversary as friends. We had to end the night early because Rue had a family emergency to take care of. I had told Gale I would be home at around midnight but it was now only 10. I was listening to my Ipod when I climbed the stairs, I was listening to 'Broke' by Natalia Kills. I silently opened the door and saw Gale on the couch with, Madge onto of him. They obviously didn't hear me come in because they keep going at _it _until I cleared my throat. Their eyes flew open and widened in shock. Gale threw Madge of him and covered himself up with a nearby towel. He started to try and explain himself 'Catnip-' I held up my hand to stop him. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, closing my eyes for a few seconds. 'No Gale don't explain,' I took a few steps back towards the door, 'I'm sorry to have bothered you, I'll come by tomorrow at 2 to get my stuff, hopefully I won't have to bother you ever again'. I said my voice hard and filled with venom. I had a hard time breathing after I closed the door behind me but I ran down the stairs, vaguely hearing Gale call after me._

_I drove to Jo's house and told her everything. "That bitch! I told you not to trust her! Don't worry brainless I make sure they both get what they deserve!" She swore. I was feeling a bit better after she said that, but I was emotionally and physically exhausted. Crying really tires you out. Jo let me crash in her extra bedroom and I let sleep take me under... _

_End of flashback._

Tuesday I went to pick up my stuff with the help of my friends, Blight (Jo's Boyfriend), Cole, Jo, Delly, Annie and Rue. We packed everything and were done by 3:30. When we were done, I went to the kitchen and tore up all our pictures that were on the fridge of us. When I turned I saw a letter with my name on it sitting on the kitchen island. I went over and picked it up discreetly putting it in my purse. I still haven't read it and don't intend to. Anyways I moved in with Prim who lives close to both our jobs. Her apartment is renovated so everything is stainless steel and sleek. Did I mention it was my birthday on Tuesday? Yup, June 17th.

On Tuesday I wanted to do nothing and whatever I wanted goes. So we stayed in ordered Chinese and watched movies. We practically ate our body weight in junk food. It was pretty fun overall. I got a few birthday presents too. From Jo and Blight a pair of black shorty shorts with a white tank top. From Delly some silver Gladiator sandals and $50. From Cole, a new laptop. From Annie, 3 tops that were baby blue, soft yellow, and rosy pink, each skin tight and with a sweet heart neckline and no sleeves. From Clove, some 3 pair of booty shorts, and 3 pairs of skinny jeans. The shorts were 2 white and one black, the jeans were 1 black and 2 dark blue. From Rue, I got a beautiful white dress. It was a summer dress with thin spaghetti straps, a bit of a sweet heart neckline and it ended above the knees. It hugged my chest but flared a bit at the waist so it was flow-y the rest of the way down.

Prim gave me some heart shaped earrings and an outfit: A lacy strapless bra, a tight white see-through shirt, lacy underwear, black skin-tight jeans, a leather jacket and some black heels. "Next time we go out you are wearing this NO discussion!"

"Fine" I huffed.

On Wednesday I returned to work, wearing black flats, black skinny jeans, and a white tank top. My job didn't really have a dress code so almost everyone wore casual clothes. That day the office threw me a birthday party and I got around $350 and a few gift cards. Everyone seemed to be giving Madge the stink eye and the silent treatment... I guess Jo had done something afterall.

Thursday was a good day, but I have been getting texts and calls from both Madge and Gale. I have 73 messages from Gale and 42 voicemails. From Madge I have 32 messages and 12 voicemails. None of which I have read. Me and Prim had decided to have a day to ourselves so we went to the beach. It was around 5 pm and we were driving back home listening to the radio. After the song ended, there was an announcement, "_Need to get away or just bored of your life? Win a once in a lifetime trip to Italy! All expense paid! 2 tickets and they could be yours! Just call 1-800-capitol. I repeat 1-800-capitol be the 20th caller and automatically with these 2 tickets!" _

Prim looked at me with a sly grin "OH NO PRIM NO WAY!"

"Please it'll be fun, and it's not like we'll win! Us Everdeens hardly win anything at all!" she argued.

"Fine whatever!"

"YAY"

Prim called the number from both our phones and when she used my phone they congratulated me... SO I'm going to Italy, with Prim. Whoppee (Note sarcasm) That's why I'm in first class on this plane and heading to somewhere I thought I'd never go before. Italy here we go!

_**A/N So what did you think? Leave reviews and next chapter might be Peeta's POV I'm not sure because first I need to see how this goes.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I got a few follows which I think is great I seriously thought this story was going to be unsuccessful but you guys proved me wrong! :D Here's another chapter and PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT!_**

**_Peeta POV:_**

This week had been really great! First, my dad gave me the bakery deciding it was time for him to retire. Of course my brother Rye and him will still be helping out. And now I'm on first class to Italy! I mean seriously! I have always wanted to go to Italy, I mean who wouldn't? It has so many tourist attractions not to mention great wine!

It started on Wednesday, I was working at the bakery and my dad came in looking sad like he was going to tell me I had days to live. Of course I didn't say anything because if he needed to get something off his chest he would tell me when he was ready. That day after closing, me, Rye, and Dad were in the back doing the prep work for the next day. "Peet, how do you fell about this bakery?" Uh oh was he going to fire me?

"Um, I love it dad, I really like working here"

"Good, Good becausenowitsyourstokeep" He said really fast.

"What? dad speak slower!"

"The. Bakery. Is. Yours"

That's how our conversation went, Rye wasn't mad, he told me it was obvious that I was more into the bakery than he was. After congratulations and more business talk, we finally agreed I would officially take over at the end of the year. When I told Finn he flipped "DUDE THAT'S AWESOME! That means I can get free stuff right?!"

"In your dreams Finn"

"Trust me bro you are NEVER in my dreams, if you get my drift" He said suggestively winking.

"Eww Finn seriously get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Ya whatever you know you love it, so are you working tomorrow?"

"Um no my dad gave me the day off to celebrate and rest."

"Good 'cause we are going out!"

"Ok sure"

"Now don't you say no to- wait you said yes?"

"Yeah, but if you want I'll say no"

"No hold on let me take a moment to enjoy the day you actually agreed to go out"

"Finn I will seriously take back the yes if you keep being this annoying!"

"NO! Too bad we are only going to the beach." He said a bit sadly

"The beach? Ok what time?"

"Uhh let's head out early since it'll get really crowded since it's summer and all"

"Ok so what time do you have in mind?"

"Around 4 am because it's a long drive and so we can get good spots."

"Ok whatever Finn"

The next day we went to the beach and had a great time, even though we were interupted like every 5 seconds by girls.

It was around 5 when we were driving home and an announcement came on "_Need to get away or just bored of your life? Win a once in a lifetime trip to Italy! All expense paid! 2 tickets and they could be yours! Just call 1-800-capitol. I repeat 1-800-capitol be the 20th caller and automatically with these 2 tickets!" _

"Dude wanna do it?"

"I don't know Finn, I mean we never win..."

"Come on loosen up! Just for the fun of it please?"

"Fine" I relented.

Finn called on his phone first only to be given a "Sorry but you weren't the 20th caller!" Then he used my phone and had to move it away from his ear since the "CONGRATULATIONS!" was so damn loud. So now here I am sitting on first class with a giddy Finn next to me.

_**Katniss POV**_

_"We will be landing in Italy in about 5 minutes. Thank you for flying with MockingJay Airlines and have a great day!" _The pilot announced. I gently woke Prim up and told here we would be landing. 5 minutes later we were landing and I stuffed my IPod into my black booty shorts, which I wore after seeing the weather report for Rome, Italy. I was getting my carry-on from the compartment above when the luggage fell on my causing me to tumble over into the other passenger's lap. "Oh my god! I am so sorry I-" I look up to see the most beautiful sapphire eyes. Word would not do his eyes justice. I instantly feel self-conscious of my booty shorts and small see-through tank top.

I don't realize I have been staring until I hear a throat clear "Ahem" I turn and see that Prim has cleared her throat.

I blush a deep red "I'm so sorry for that" I say softly.

"Ah don't worry 'bout it it's fine"

"Ok well um I should be getting off you then shouldn't I?"

"Yes, I think so, we are supposed to leave right."

"Oh yeah that too" I say

I get off and bend down to pick up my carry-on then get off the plane as quickly as I can. Not even 5 minutes in Italy and I already have embarrassed myself. This trip is sure to be interesting!

**A/N: Ok well guys please leave reviews and thanks for those who did review it motivates me to write! Leave suggestions and if you want tell me what characters you want to see more of. I don't really like this chapter especially Peeta's POV so I think I may stay with mostly Katniss POV's but I will have different character POV's!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Ok guys thanks for following and reviewing, um here's another chapter there are some twists FYI! Um oh and this is strictly EVERLARK! Enjoy!_**

**Katniss POV:**

After that extremely embarrassing situation with the very cute passenger- wait! Did I _seriously just think that? Katniss Everdeen _does NOT think strangers are cute- let alone _very _cute! But,his eyes were so full of emotion and so many different shades of blue and specks of gold. OK! Get a grip Katniss! Anyway after that _situation _ me and Prim headed to get our luggage. We were staying until July 20, according to the Capitol's spokesperson Effie Trinket. Capitol has also given us both money to spend, around $2,000. At first i was shocked and couldn't accept it but Effie Trinket said President Snow, himself was very wealthy and had given the money to us. Plus, I had about $1,000 saved up for a trip so in all we had about $5,000. We were told we would be staying at Hotel Rome. _(I Don't know if it actually exist but i wanted a hotel where i could describe as I wanted)_

When we get there I'm shocked. It's beautiful, and looks expensive. There has got to be at LEAST 70 floors. Coming up in our limo, to the massive circular driveway I was impressed by it. There was a beautiful fountain in the middle, with impressive waterworks at the bottom of the fountain. There was a hedge around the fountain with entryways to get in closer to the water. The driveway had bellhops,valet, and staff helping guests. We pushed our luggage to the door with the help of one of the bellhops. When we neared the beautiful french doors I took in the entry, it had grapevines above the doors and up higher was decorations all around that represented Italy. Grapes, wine, the Italian flag and more.

On the inside there is a giant crystal chandelier. The whole lobby is marble floor with reception desks on the right of the doors. Behind the desks is a black wall with water running down it, like a little wall-waterfall. Next to the reception desks are hallways that lead to different places. The signs above each hallway tells a guest were they are going. The hallway on the far right lead to the bar, the one next to it leads to stores, the next to a food court, and the last to the elevators. On the left wall of the doors, is a little Italian Cafe with a little Italian flag next to the Cafe's sign. On the inside is good looking pastries and what seems to be a deli. The coffee smell _absolutely delicious. _Above the cashiers is a wall-length chalkboard with daily specials and goods written on it. Next to the Cafe, is a little shop that's name is "Piccolo pezzo di Italia", which translated is "Little piece of Italy". I know this because A) My dad is Italian, thus my short-temper, and B) I took a few courses of Italian in High School and College. Inside are little souvieneirs and knick-knacks.

We head to reception and get our keys. Apparently, the whole top floor was reserved for us! I couldn't wait to get there! We took our luggage up and rode the elevator to the top floor, floor 80. Our suite was beautiful! The walls were a soft yellow, there was a huge plasma screen t.v. with an "L" shaped couch in the living room. Along with a recliner and loveseat. All the couches were a light brown, with white and and dark brown pillows. And that was just the living room! We had a window that went from floor to roof, and was the length of the whole wall, giving us a great view of Italy. There was a sliding door that was only noticeable thanks to the handle. Outside was a huge balcony with the railings of steel and from the railing down was glass. The floor was wood. Right next to the glass doors was a hot tub that was for about 8 people. There was also a big pool with crystal clear water.

So far, I had only explored the entryway, hallways, living room, and balcony. I went inside and Prim told me there were 5 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. I went to see the rest of the suite. I went to the first bedroom, it was a soft pink (obviously Prim's room), with creme colored sheets and covers. It had a bedside table, a dresser, walk-in closet, and its own bathroom. The bathroom was pretty simple, perfumes, soaps, shampoos, bath salts, tub, sink, and toilet. The marble sink ran along the whole left wall, and had one sink in the middle.

The rest of the bedrooms where the same except for the colors and the master bedroom. One of the bedrooms was an ocean blue, the other a soft yellow like the living room, and the last was a beige. The master bedroom though was spectacular. It had a king-sized bed (The other bedrooms had a queen sized), a big dresser which had two doors in the middle that when open revealed a huge plasma screen t.v, it had a 2 couches that were both white with dark green and white pillows. The carpets were white and the walls were a dark green. The bed sheets and covers were white with a million throw pillows that were all different shades of green. There was also a smaller dresser. The bathroom had a sink running along the length of the right wall. There was a tub that could fit around 5 people and a shower that could fit around 7 standing up. The sink was lined with fancy lotions, for hands, face, and body. There was also a variety of perfumes and colonges, soaps, and a bunch of other crap I can't even name.

I laid down on the bed, and sank down onto the soft mattress and comfortable pillows. I sat up with a jolt when l heard Prim yell, I realized I had fallen asleep but only for like 5 minutes.  
"I'm gonna explore the rest of the hotel Kat! I have my phone and 50 bucks! BYE!"

"BYE! Bring me something!" I yell back.

I decide to take a shower, after all it was hot today and I was sweating like a pig before... I strip and get into the cool, refreshing water. I put on some strawberry smelling shampoo and conditioner, and some citrus smelling soap. I was going to enjoy the water a while longer, but I heard my favorite song, "My Immortal" by Evanescence playing. I suddenly remembered that it was my ringtone and jumped out of the shower thinking it was Prim. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around myself. I grabbed my phone and saw the caller ID: Gale_, what a surprise. NOT!_

__I ignore the call and hear the door open, thinking it was Prim, I started talking "Oh hey! Good thing you're here you will-" while talking I slowly turned around while still on my phone, not looking up until I said 'will' and saw that the person who entered was NOT Prim. In shock my hand let go of my towel and it fell to the ground. The person's eyes widened and they blushed crimson. He had those blue eyes that showed so much emotion and right now they showed embarassment, confusion, lust, and... was that love?

**A/N: What did you think? Favorite and Review! Oh and listen to "My immortal" By Evanescence. It was a bit of a boring chapter but the ending was a total cliffhanger and shocker right? I think so... Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to those who review for the previous chapter! Please leave more reviews! I like feedback!**_

**_Katniss' POV_**

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Okay calm DOWN! Um what do I do? Come on brain work! Work! WORK! _So there, I was my mouth opening and closing like a fish, butt-naked and not being able to comprehend/do anything! AND in front of the very cute passenger from the plane! How did I ever get so _lucky? OH god what do I do? OH! I know stop showing him your body and pick up the goddamn towel! _I quickly pick up the towel my face a bright shade of red. I wrap it tightly around my body. "Umm Can I help you?" I ask flustered.

"Oh , yeah, um, reception told us this was our room- well floor." he replies still a bit red. All of a sudden, we hear this giant crash come from the living room. We rush out, and I see a tall man with bronze hair and bright green eyes. He truly is beautiful, but seems like he knows that, and is too sure of himself. He looks almost familiar- no that"s not possible. Right? Yeah...

"Peet! Dude look- well hello there, I'm Finnick, Peeta's better looking friend." He says seductively. Hmm so his name's Peeta.

"Umm, hey" I say trying to act like I'm not at all embarrassed. I _want _to be mad, angry even, but it's like these guys radiate happiness. "Ok, well then, let me get dressed and we'll figure this out k?"

"Ok," they say in unison.

I go to my room and check the time, 8:30 P.M, _great. Might as well put my sleeping clothes on. _I grab my purple cambridge cruising club shorts and a white tank top with spaghetti straps. I put on my undergarments and sleeping clothes then go back to the living room. I sit in the corner of the "L" shaped couch, and hug my knees to my chest. I look up at the guys expectantly and notice they are staring at me with confused expressions. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, It's just, why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, it's just my sleeping clothes, well at least when it's hot. And umm I'm kinda beat so I don't really plan on going out 'till tomorrow." I say "I can change if you guys want" I add quickly.

"No that's fine" Peeta replies for both of them.

"So you guys were told what exactly by the receptionist?" I ask.

"Well we got here a bit later than anticipated, because of our limo driver. Anyways when we arrived, Effie was waiting for us and gave us $1000 dollars more, each, for the trouble. So we went to reception and they gave us the keys to allow entrance to the 80th floor. We thought the floor was going to be for only us though we had no idea about other occupants" Finnick explains.

"Oh, wait did you say Effie?"

"Yeah why?"

"So you guys also won that radio competition for the 2 tickets to Italy from Capitol?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because me and Prim won too!" I exclaim. They look confused so I explain, "Oh Prim is my sister, here full name is Primrose, but everyone calls her Prim."

"Oh"

"Let's call reception just to make sure this isn't a mix up or anything ok?"

"Fine by me" They reply.

I call reception and they confirm that we will have to share the floor. I hang up and look at them "So have you explored the whole floor?" I ask.

"Yeah I saw the other living room, kitchen, and all 8 bedrooms" Peeta says happily.

"Wait there's 8 bedrooms, a kitchen and 2 living rooms?!"

"Yeah we thought you knew, and they even included food and gift baskets." Finn said.

"Oh well, I'll check them out later" I say still a little shocked.

"Do you know why they gave us money if our floor and food are already paid for?"

"I think it was for spending and fun" I say

"Let's put our money together and see how much we have, so then we can have more to spend" suggest Peeta. We pool our money together (Including Prim's) I have $3000, Prim still has her full $2000 (she brought her own money too) Peeta has $3,500, and Finn $3,000. Together we have $11,500, pretty good if you ask me.

I ask them if they are hungry and they reply "Hell yes". We order room service, Finn and I order lasagna and Peeta orders Spaghetti. We all order bread sticks and a pie for dessert. We are waiting and Prim comes up while we are talking. I introduce them and we fill her in, then we get to know each other. Then I wonder out loud.

"I wonder if anyone else won the contest, I mean there _are_ 8 bedrooms" Just then the door opens and in comes a person I thought I'd never see again...

_**IMPORTANT A/N! READ! : WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE MYSTERY PERSON? NO IT'S NOT GALE SORRY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guest for leaving me a review this chapter is for you!**

**Katniss' POV**

I see Cato Evans. My step-brother. When Cato and I were in high school, we were best friends, and still are. My mom met his dad when we were both suspended for putting tacks on our worst nightmare A.K.A Miss Coin, our Math teacher. Our parents got married our freshman year. Cato was always like a over-protective big brother and I was always like his little sister, so when they got married we became actual brother and sister. To strangers, we always seemed like a couple for some reason, but we were just that close. We had been through thick and thin, seen each other at their best and worst. We knew everything about each other even things we wish we didn't know. Sure sometimes he pecks my cheek or holds my hand but that is only to scare away douche bags when he sees them, and because he worries about me, ever since that accident when I was 16...

So when I see him, I squeal "CATO!" I run up to him and tackle him into a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I'm pretty sure I look like a monkey but I don't care -at all- I've missed him tons. "Cato" I whisper against his neck.

"Hey Kitty" He says, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Mmm?"

"Nissy, come on introduce me to your friends"

"Oh yeah...in a minute."

He just laughs, " C'mon Nissy" He _tries _to pry me off but I hang onto him like a lifeline.

"No, carry me" I pout.

"Fine" he says acting annoyed.

He takes me to the living room and sits down. I stay on him so I'm on his lap now. "This is Cato this is Peeta and Finnick, Peeta, Finnick this is Cato."

"Hey! What about me?" Yells Prim

"Primmy I already know you" He says chuckling. "Now where's my hug Little Duck?"

Prim giggles "Quack, Quack." Then she runs into Cato and me and hugs us. Only Cato can make Prim say 'quack'. Prim was in 3rd grade when we were in our freshman year. Me and Cato are both 26 and Prim is 20. We get along great, before Prim was shy but once she met Cato she was more outgoing. She would never let go of his hand when she was little. We forget about the other people in the room during our little family reunion until we hear a ding in the elevator signaling our room service. We all let go of each other, and I turn in Cato's lap so I'm not straddling him anymore. I look at Finn, who has an amused smirk on his face. I then turn to Peeta who looks... Jealous? I brush it off, thinking it's nothing. When the room service person leaves we all get our plates (Prim ordered something after she came up) and I share my lasagna and bread sticks with Cato.

I cut off a piece of lasagna and feed it to Cato, his eyes widen and he quickly cuts off a piece for me. I open my mouth and I moan once it's in my mouth it's amazing! A perfect combination of cheese, pasta, tomato sauce, and meat explode on my tastes buds. "I think this is what heaven tastes like" I say. We eat the rest of the meal in silence, the only sounds are the silverware on dishes and happy sighs. After we all finish we dig into the blueberry pie. It too is delicious, who knew pie could taste so perfectly delicious?

After our meal, I'm stuffed, I rest my head on Cato's shoulder. I don't think I can move. Everyone looks at me and burst out laughing, I guess I said that last part out loud. Peeta looks between me and Cato confused and asks "Are you two dating or something?"

Cato and I look at each other and burst out laughing. "I'm- sorry!" I manage to get out between laughs. After our laughter has died down, I explain, "Ok well we better explain to you guys, me and Cato are step-siblings, his dad married my mom. We're also best friends, and for some reason, strangers always think of us as a couple. So to answer your question, 'NO' we are no dating!"

"Yeah and I scare away the douche bag and she fends off the gold diggers, but we have never ever thought of each other that way!" Cato exclaims.

"Oh" Peeta replies.

"Now, as your bestest friend and step-bro, it's time for the embarrassing stories about my little sisters!"

"NO!" Me and Prim yell in unison.

Finnick and Peeta just cheer him on. "Ok now who should be first? Kitty-Kat or Primmy?" He asks as if he's deep in thought.

"Katniss!" The boys both yell to Cato, "I was hoping you would say that" Cato says with a devilish grin.

**A/N: I'm gonna stop there I know I'm sorry but I need motivation! *Hint hint* And i need suggestions on really funny embarrassing stories! So review or PM me with your own, friend's or any funny embarrassing stories you know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I really am touched by the positive reviews I've been getting so thank you guys! **

Katniss POV:

Oh my god! NO! He's gonna tell them about that one time... ugh I hate him so much sometimes..

"Hey Nisssssyyyy! Remember that time with that time in 2nd grade?" Cato asks.

NOPE! NO I"M NOT GOING TO STAND FOR THIS! NO NO NO NOPE! "CATO ELLIOT EVANS! I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY IF YOU TELL THEM THAT STORY I WILL TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED THE DAY I CAME HOME EARLY!"

His eyes widen but then he smirks, "You wouldn't dare"

I mull this over, _Meh, it will be totally worth it. _He must think my silence means I won't tell but boy is he wrong. He starts telling the story.

"So one time in, second grade, Katniss brought red kool-aid to school and we were painting that day. So later, Kat was about to drink some kool-aid and accidentally grabbed the red paint and drank it!" He say barley containing his laughter.

"Yeah, and one day I came home early from school and caught Cato shaving his legs!"

He turns red and yells in embarrassement "IT WAS A DARE!"

Many hilarious stories later, we bid each other goodnight and go to our rooms. I get in bed but can't seem to let sleep find me. A nagging little voice in the back of my head keeps telling me I've met Peeta and Finnick before, but where? And most importantly when? My head keeps asking questions but after this exhausting day, I succumb into sleep.

_Next morning:_

I wake up the next morning and suddenly remember the prior day's events. I realize the room is uncomfortably hot, I mean it _is _summer. _Isn't there a pool? It would be nice to take a dip before starting the day... _No more persuasion needed I grab a black bikini that Jo made me take with me. The top has thin straps that tie around my neck and back and the bottom piece ties at both of my sides. I grab a white see-through cover-up that reaches mid thigh. I grab my phone and look at the time it's 8 in the morning, I'm pretty sure no one is awake, they're all probably jet lag. I grab my white sandals before heading to the pool. I get out of my room and stride down the hall to the glass door leading to the pool. I open the door and take the cover up off and drape it and my towel on a lounge chair, put my phone on it, and put my sandals on the floor.

I feel a sudden surge of happiness and excitement take over and can't help myself, I put my music to the max and I stretch and add a bit of my gymnastic's routine in it too. Yes, I do gymnastics, I have since I was 6, but not many people know. I also dance, sing, meditate, do yoga and some other stuff... I start by stretching my arms and finally end it with a backward flip into the pool. As I'm in the air I see behind me and find 4 pairs of eyes on me... I choose to ignore them, _I'm not letting them ruin my peaceful morning and dip in the pool! _I glide from one end of the pool to the other and back, I do this about 10 times before deciding to just relax. Relaxing is something I haven't done in a while. I float on my back and close my eyes, letting the sun rays beam at me.

As I float I think. Mostly about Gale. I know I _should _feel sad but honestly I'm not, at least not how I should be. I mean, Gale was a really close friend, and I loved him but love him, love him? I don't think so. I feel kinda relieved though, it was stressful like we were always walking on eggshells around each other. Maybe I can have a few dates while here... I mean nothing too serious just a few dates with some cute Italian guys? I also think about some other stuff, like this trip, Finnick, Cato, and Peeta.

I finally decide to get out of the water so I don't end up sun-burned and prune- like. I get up and grab my towel and dry myself off. I slip on my sandals and put on my cover up before heading inside. I find everyone in the living room eating and watching T.V. I go and grab my breakfast; a bagel with jam and an apple. I sit in between Finnick and Peeta and start eating. I notice everyone has gone quiet so I look up and see everyone staring at me. I huff hating the attention "_What?_" I ask.

"How did you do that?" Peeta asks eyes wide.

"DO WHAT?"

"The stretching and stuff you did before swimming!"

"Oh um yeah, I do gymnastics, I have since i was uh about 6." I say scratching my neck nervously

I hear a chorus of 'oohs' and 'wows'

"So what're we doing today?" I ask.

"Well I thought we could all do our own thing today you know explore?, I mean if that's ok with you guys" Peeta says anxiously.

We all agree and give each other our phone numbers in case of an emergency. We head out and separate, each of us having $100 with us. I'm in this cute boutique looking at the dresses and shorts when a cute guy comes up to me. He has light brown hair and brown eyes. He's tan and has a few light freckles on the bridge of his nose. He smiles and introduces himself "Hey, My names Tristan"

"Katniss" I reply softly.

"Beautiful" He say looking into my eyes. I flush and smile. "So what's a beauty like yourself doing here?"

"Oh you know, shopping"

He laughs and I soon join him once we catch our breath he says "I mean in Italy"

"Oh I'm on vacation"

"Cool, do you uhh want to grab coffee or something sometime?" He asks suddenly shy.

"Sure" I say smiling.

He smiles brightly, "Can I see your phone then?"

I hand it to him and he types something in it. He hands it back and says "See you soon, Katniss" with a wink.

_I knew this was going to be interesting. _I end up buying some pink shorts, white shorts, and baby blue shorts. I also buy some new converse. I step out of the store with a bag in my hand and a smile on my face. I start walking and get a phone call, I answer without looking at my phone and immediately regret it. It's Gale...

_**Sorry for the wait bye the way! I;m back in school so I'll probably end up updating on weekends! I wanted to show a different side of Katniss so that's why she's like this. Like this chapter tell me! review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my followers and readers! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update but I have had personal family reasons so please bear with me! Uhh... what else? Oh this is EVERLARK!This chapter is dedicated to: ashjoh123! Thanks so much for the awesome review!**

**WARNING: MATURE LANGUAGE!**

_**Katniss**_

I want to hang up but I just need to hear what this son of a bitch has to say. "Katniss I miss you so so so much honey, please come home! I made a huge mistake but I didn't even like Madge that much. Please I messed up big time! I love-" I hang up right then and there. I know now not to listen to his lies. He lied with such ease that I believed him with all my heart. I know better than to listen to him. He always put me down. And I always listened. I can't believe him. Or me. I was so stupid but since he was one of my best friends I trusted him.

I decide that instead of standing here thinking of my mistakes I should do something. And I know just the thing...I need to relax and clear my mind and soul. I want to meditate and maybe do some yoga. I should probably change first though. I head for the hotel and go up to our floor. I go to my room and put my new stuff away. I rummage through my clothes and after a few minutes of looking I face-palm myself, how could I be _so stupid!_ I friggin forgot to pack my yoga pants! Prim must have some right? I look through her stuff but she doesn't have any! What to do, what to do? Hmm I could use my black cambridge cruising club shorts, they are pretty stretch-y and comfortable...Oh what the hell! It's not like I'll see someone I know anyway! I pull them on, grab a white tank top and slip on my shoes. I grab a blanket and head down.

I stop at the front desk and ask directions to the nearest park. The nearest park is a few block away, in walking distance. I head there and it is beautiful. It has about 3 walkways that all lead to a fountain that is in the middle of the park. Each walkway is surrounded by tress and a few flower beds. The fountain is magnificent, the water flows out elegantly. Behind the fountain is a park with swings and slides that are very tall. There is a sandbox and a bit to the side is a little water park-like playground. There are holes in the ground where water splashes up and the slides have water running down them. There are a ton of things!

I find the park is mostly empty except for some parents and children. I walk to the grass and and find the perfect place. There are big tress with small flowers growing at the bottom of them. The tress cover most of the sun but there are a few rays coming in. I place down my yoga mat and stuff. I sit down and start to mediate. I focus on my breathing and soon start to get lost in the meditation. I feel my soul, body and, mind cleansing of all bad and negative things. All of a sudden I feel something lick me!

I pop open my eyes and see two dogs. Not just any dogs my favorite breeds!. A husky with the most adorable eyes-one green and one blue. And a brown pitbull with cute eyes. Since I'm still sitting they tackle my to the floor and attack me with kisses. I laugh and pet them. I love huskies because when I was young my dad got me one and I fell in love with him. I love pitbulls because they are misunderstood, kinda like I was for a while. They are seen as feirce and something to be afraid of but they really are just a reflection of their owner. I'm petting them on their heads when I hear someone shout, "Max, Buddy!" With panic in their voice.

The dogs' ears perk but they stay where they are. I look towards the sound of the voice and see a man with with brown eyes and hair. His eyes see the dogs and sighs in relief then he catches sight of me and his eyes widen. He blushes and looks away, confused I look down and instantly see why he is acting the way he is. The dogs pulled my shirt down while attacking me and now you can see my bra. Embarrassed I fix myself and get up. The dogs follow me to their owner. I tap him on the shoulder, he turns around and looks at me. "Hi, are these your dogs?" I ask timidly. This guy is huge his arms are like the size of me!

"Uh yeah thanks. Names' Thresh." He says kindly.

"Katniss and no prob! They're awesome dogs, my favorite breeds too!" I say eagerly.

He smiles but then his eyebrows furrow. "What did you say your name was?"

Confused I reply "Katniss why?"

"Is your last name Everdeen?"

"Yes why?"

"You're that slut who broke my best friend's heart!" He says

"What?! Who said that?!"

"Gale Hawthorne!"

My eyes fill with tears and I angrily point my finger into his chest.

"You listen here and you listen good, I walked in on Gale doing it with my ex-best friend! So what a great friend Gale is feeding you lies too. He knew everything about me and I trusted him but he did that so back off and don't say anything unless you actually know the fucking truth!" I pick up my stuff and walk toward the gates at the front of the park with tears streaming down my face. "KATNISS!" I hear Thresh shout. I stop but don't turn. He stands infront of me and lifts my chin up. "I am so sorry for what happened, I had no idea. Gale is a fool to have done that I can tell you are a great person so I'm sorry for making accussations. Can we be friends? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He says making his eyes wide and pleading.

I laugh despite my tears and nod. "Now to make up for that how 'bout I take you to a place that will cheer you up?"

Again I nod, he hands me the leash to the husky and we start to walk and and chat laughing the whole way.

_**Sorry for the boring chapter hopefully I can update again by Monday. I wrote this quickly so sorry for mistakes. REVIEW! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So Everlark in this chapter! **

_**Katniss'**_** POV**

Thresh took me to a very nice ice cream shop with the best ice cream I have ever tasted! After that we exchanged numbers with promises to keep it touch. After we parted ways I headed back to the hotel. At first I was a bit mad that we all had to be here, but I mean this is an incredible experience. And there is tons of space in the hotel suite, just this morning I opened what I though was a closet but turned out to be a door leading to a hallway with another bedroom and bathroom! Plus I think this will be a very interesting summer, I can't stop thinking about Peeta! I mean I know I have a date but is it bad that I can only think about Peeta and his magnificent blue eyes, perfect body, charming words, and oh so much more!

I snort to myself, as _if _that perfect _god _would pay attention to me, plain 'ol Katniss. Oh well. I go up to the hotel suite and find that only Peeta is there. Well how in the world was I able to get so lucky? Damn this will be awkward... I walk to where Peeta is and hear him singing along to the F.U.N song in Spongebob.

_F is for friends who do stuff together _

_U is for you and me_

_N is for_

"Ahem" I interupt his singing, snickering to myself as he turns with a shocked expression gracing his beautiful face.

"Oh...um...hey I-I Um didn't hear you come in." he stutters, his face bright red.

"It's fine, hey are you hungry?" I ask.

"Oh uh yeah, why?"

"Would you I don't know consider getting lunch with me?" I squeak out the last part.

He chuckles "Only if you let me pay" He says playfully yet serious.

"Ugh FINE!" I tease, "But let me pay for dessert?"

"Let me just get changed ok?"

"Yeah me too."

I changed into some black skinny jeans. I grabbed a grey tank top with thick straps and a low neckline and a white undershirt and pulled them on.

I pulled on my grey vans and went to wait for Peeta. He emerged a few minutes later with some black jeans and a grey button up and white undershirt. The button up was open and the sleeves rolled up.

"Hey is it twin day?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah I guess it is.."

"I can change if you want?"

"Nah that's fine I'm starving, let's go"

"OK" He replied.

We walked out of the hotel and saw there were a lot of people walking around. While looking for a place to eat, I got distracted and lost Peeta. I was alone in a foreign place now. Damn, what am I going to do? Panic surged in me. What if I can't find my way back? Maybe if I keep walking I can find Peeta. I continued walking and stopped when I felt a hand on my back. I turned and saw Peeta. I threw myself into his arms, happy I wasn't alone and happy I hadn't lost him.

He hugged me back uncertainly and then we continued looking for a place to eat. I held on tightly to Peeta's hand, afraid to get lost again. Not because I like him or feel safe when touching him, and absolutely not because I loved his warmth and how his large strong hand enveloped mine. We found a nice little cafe and sat on one of the tables outside. A waiter brought us our menus and we ordered.

Once we got our food Peeta stared at my plate and me at his, we ended up sharing our meals and laughing when I got tomato sauce on my nose. After we paid, we got up and once again I clinged onto Peeta's hand. We found this frozen yogurt place and headed inside. When we reach the counter, the woman looks up, she looks to be in her late 30's. She smiles when she sees are hands and says,

"voi ragazzi fare la coppia più carina!" (That means "You guys make the cutest couple!") I see Peeta's confused look so I assume he doesn't understand Italian.

"Grazie a voi, ma noi non siamo insieme" ("Thank you but we are not together")

"Questo è un peccato" ("That's a shame")

"So che è davvero bello" ("I know he really is handsome")

After we get our yogurt and are outside Peeta speaks up, "You know I speak Italian right?" He says with a smirk.

Well, shit. My cheeks flare up and I stay quiet.

"You really think I'm handsome"

I cough uncomfortably "Uh maybe..."

He chuckles and we head to the hotel. This summer is totally going to be interesting...


End file.
